The invention relates to a motor vehicle seat.
The motor vehicle seat comprises, for example, a seat frame, a seat surface provided on the seat frame, and a backrest which is mounted pivotally on the seat frame and which can be tilted forwards towards the seat surface.
Seats of this kind are used as front seats in motor vehicles where folding the backrest forwards makes it easier for a passenger to enter the back of the vehicle or to place objects in the back of the vehicle. An additional easy entry function which is particularly of importance in two-door vehicles, is achieved if the seat can be moved forwards after folding the backrest forwards. For this purpose, the vehicle seat has the following:                a longitudinal guide with which the seat frame can be moved to adjust the longitudinal position of the seat in the longitudinal direction of the seat;        a fixing device for locking the seat frame in a previously set longitudinal position;        an actuating element for releasing the fixing device so that the seat frame can be moved in the longitudinal direction of the seat;        a coupling mechanism for coupling the fixing device to, the backrest which acts on the actuating element and thereby releases the fixing device when the seat back has been tilted forwards to the seat surface;        a memory device with which the seat frame on moving in the seat longitudinal direction can be stopped automatically in a predeterminable seat longitudinal position defined as the memory position whereby a stop which is associated with the seat frame and which can be moved in the seat longitudinal direction moves into engagement with a counter stop of the memory device;        an adjusting device of the memory device with which the memory position is setable by sliding the position of the counter stop in the seat longitudinal direction;        a locking device for the memory device for locking a set memory position and        a switch device by which the locking device is releasable in order to adjust the memory position.        
A seat of this kind known from WO 00/55002 (see corresponding U.S. Pat. No. 6,631,952) on the one hand provides the possibility of, after tilting the back rest forwards towards the seat surface, sliding the seat frame and thus the entire vehicle seat forwards to enable the passenger to climb into the back (easy-entry function). At the same time the seat can then be moved very simply again into its original seat longitudinal position if this longitudinal position is stored as the memory position by means of the memory device provided for this purpose. In this case when sliding back the seat the seat frame is automatically stopped in the memory position whereby a stop associated with the seat frame interacts with a counter stop of the memory device.
By “useful position” of the seat back is meant herein to be a position in which the seat back has an incline relative to the substantially horizontal seat surface which enables the back of a person on the seat to be supported. To implement the easy entry function the seat has to be tilted forwards from such useful position towards the seat surface.
The term “seat frame” herein means all the elements of the seat which can be moved by means of the longitudinal guide in the seat longitudinal direction, and thus also the parts of the longitudinal guide itself which can be moved in the longitudinal direction of the seat.